


Of traditions and bargains

by justonemoremiraclesherlock



Series: Of holidays and love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemoremiraclesherlock/pseuds/justonemoremiraclesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John forces Sherlock to wear a Santa hat. No, really, it's basically that. As fluffy as expected.<br/>Written for the prompt: 'Imagine your OTP and Person A is trying to get Person B to wear a silly Santa hat and in the end Person A has to tackle Person B before forcing it on their head and then kissing them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of traditions and bargains

"I can understand the tree and the decorations, I can see why you would want to play Christmas Carols until insanity, but I can't even begin to fathom how wearing Santa hats seemed like a good idea. Or what led you to believe that I would actually agree to it."

"Oh, come on, Sherlock. Don't be such a Grinch." John smiled and adjusted his hat. Wearing the hats was a Watson’s family tradition (as a child, John looked forward to Christmas just to have an excuse to wear them), and he would damn well make sure that the detective at least tried it.

Also, the mental image of Sherlock wearing it was more than slightly amusing.

But it would be better to keep that piece of information to himself, if he wanted to succeed.

"You're seriously going to compare me to a green creature who, may I remind you, tried to 'steal Christmas', when I actually made an effort to refrain myself from setting the tree on fire, just because I refuse to wear _that_." Sherlock looked at the hat with such a look of distaste that John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock's frown deepened. "And if the fact that I actually let you convince me to watch that ridiculous movie with you isn't enough for you, then-"

Sherlock's rant was cut off when John, sensing his opportunity, tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist. Sherlock, who had been taken off guard, didn't even react when John placed the other hat on his head.

"It looks good on you." John smiled down at him.

"John!" Sherlock finally came out of his stupor and moved his hand to take _that damn hat_ off, but he was stopped by John pinning his wrists above his head.

John leaned forward, breath ghosting over Sherlock's neck, and gently nipped at his pulse point.

"Let's make a deal. You leave the hat on for, let's say, an hour," John tilted his head, nuzzling Sherlock's cheekbone, "and I promise to make it up to you tonight. Any way you want," he said, and slowly let go of the detective's wrists.

Sherlock merely glared at him, obviously having an internal debate with himself.

"Fine." He sighed, but gave John a small smirk. "But don't expect any Christmas presents after this."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too short, but I needed my Christmas fluff, dammit.  
> Hope everyone likes it, and I wish you a lovely Christmas/holiday Xx


End file.
